The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus and, more particularly, to a multi-height can body cutting apparatus that is practical to cut a can body into different heights.
A variety of can body cutting apparatus are commercially available. DE3619322 shows an example. However, conventional can body cutting apparatus are designed for cutting a can body into a particular height only.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a multi-height can body cutting apparatus that is practical to cut a can body into different heights. According to one aspect of the present invention, the multi-height cutting apparatus comprises a fixed cutting tool means disposed around a central axis, the fixed cutting tool means having at least one cutting edge, and a plurality of rotary cutting tool means spaced between the column and the fixed cutting tool means and respectively rotated to cut can bodies being delivered one after another through a circular path between the at least one cutting edge of the fixed cutting tool means and the rotary cutting tool means, the at least one cutting edge of the fixed cutting tool means each having a stepped cutting structure, the rotary cutting tool means each having a cutting edge in a stepped structure thereof corresponding to the at least one cutting edge of the fixed cutting tool means for cutting each delivered can body at different heights. According to another aspect of the present invention, the multi-height cutting apparatus further comprises a shaft axially mounted in the column, and a rotary table mounted on the top side of the shaft and adapted for rotating can bodies on the rotary cutting tool means against the at least one cutting edge of the fixed cutting tool means. According to still another aspect of the present invention, one half of the outer diameter of said rotary table is greater than the shortest distance between the at least one cutting edge of the fixed cutting tool means and the longitudinal central axis minus the diameter of the can bodies. According to still another aspect of the present invention one half of the outer diameter of the rotary table is about equal to xc2xdxcx9c⅚ of the shortest distance between the at least one cutting edge of the fixed cutting tool means and the longitudinal central axis minus the diameter of the can bodies, or preferably equal to ⅔ of shortest distance between the at least one cutting edge of the fixed cutting tool means and the longitudinal central axis minus the diameter of the can bodies. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the rotary table has a grained peripheral face. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the fixed external cutting tool means comprises a top cutting segment, an intermediate cutting segment, and a bottom cutting segment; the rotary cutting tool means comprises a shank, a first end block and a second end block respectively provided at top and bottom ends of the shank, a barrel supported on spring means around the shank between the end blocks. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the rotary cutting tool means has barrel-like external flexible members disposed at top and bottom sides of the stepped cutting edge thereof. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the cutting edge the cutting blade of the fixed cutting tool means is corrugated and extended vertically along the length of the cutting blade. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the rotary table has a grained cylindrical peripheral face. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the rotary cutting tool means is matched with a pair of rolling barrels adapted for guiding each can body into position for cutting. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the rotary table is connected in parallel to the rotary carrier and turned about the longitudinal central axis, having a plurality of rollers arranged in pair in parallel to the longitudinal central axis at the periphery thereof and adapted for squeezing the can body on each of the rotary cutting tool means against the fixed cutting tool means.